The present invention relates to an electronic copying machine for making a hard copy of a remote image surface such as a writing board.
In recent years there have been developed electronic copying machines as so-called electronic writing boards which are writing boards capable of making a hard copy of notes, illustrations or the like written thereon or of notices tacked to the electronic writing boards. One such electronic writing board includes a writing surface such as the writing board itself or a sheet drawn over the .writing board from a roll on which notes, illustrations or the like are written. An image of a desired part of the writing board or the sheet is electrically read by an image sensor such as a CCD sensor scanning the writing board and is printed out as a hard copy.
There have also been developed copying machines which have a video camera to take an image of a writing board or a sheet tacked to a writing board to provide a video image from which a hard copy is made.
Such electronic writing boards are not only inconvenient to carry around but also impossible to use to make hard copies of surfaces of generally available writing boards or written sheets tacked to generally available writing boards or walls. Copying machines having video cameras are expensive and heavy and bulky.